


Let Him Go

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: m'challa prompts [13]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Pining, Shuri is a good sister, Shuri is also trying to wingman for them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Shuri just wants him to stay with her brother.





	Let Him Go

**Author's Note:**

> Shuri is a good sister, and honestly, Shuri and M'Baku could be great friends like... Give me this BROTP dammit.

“So that’s it? It’s  _over_?” Shuri asked him, as he headed to go back home. M’Baku rolled his eyes at her.

“What else would you have me do? My people have suffered enough for your brother.”

“You love him!” She argued, “And he loves you! You know it’s true!”

“What would you have me do?” He repeated, “I cannot stay; I have a tribe to return to. I have my  _daughters_  to go home to.”

“You’re not married! Bring them here! You deserve a vacation after this!” Shuri argued, and M’Baku snorted.

“I have many things, one of which are funeral rites, to tend to at home. We lost some good people from the fighting, and I will not disgrace them by not leading the rites.” He said, and Shuri faltered, at that.

“He loves you.” She said again, and M’Baku sighed.

“I know. But he loves her, more.”

“You love him.” She continued, almost begging for him to stay.

“And that is why I have to let him go.”

He didn’t push her away, when she hugged him.


End file.
